The 72nd Hunger Games:Long lost sisters
by THGfanficwriter
Summary: Olivia is from District 2 and Crystal is from District 4, there is no way that they could be in family you may think. But they are, follow the long lost sisters in the 72nd Hunger Games! Who wins, who dies?. And who is their dad? There is only one way to find out. May the odds be ever in your favor Rated T because its the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Spear or Trident?  
District 4

I wake up from the sound of waves crashing against the walls, that's one of the stupid things by living on the beach. Your house is literally right next to the ocean.

I decide that I should get ready for training, and scour my closet for something appropriate to wear to Training today.

I put on a sea blue blouse and white pants, before I put my hair up in a ponytail. Many people in District 4 thinks I'm related to Finnick Odair, because I have bronze coloured hair, but sadly I'm not, and besides, I have ocean blue eyes instead of green ones.

My mom told me that I had a sister and a dad, who weren't Finnick, but never where or who they are. I've always wondered what their names are. Speaking of names, I hope mine doesn't get called in the Reaping today.

I make my way to the kitchen, to find my mom reading the newspaper on how exciting this years Hunger Games were going to be.

''Good morning Mom,'' I say before sitting by the table waiting for breakfast.

''Good morning honey, you woke up early today. I suppose I can make you a sandwich and then you can walk to the spear lesson," Mom tells me.

I simply nod and take the hastily prepared sandwich from her hands. *While I eat, I wonder who the designated volunteer for the Games will be this year. I just hope it's not me.

"Mom, where's Pearl?'' I ask. Pearl is my little step-sister, since she is 11 and I'm 17. She's my step-fathers daughter. When I was 8, my mom married Steven Seas. Technically speaking, my name is Crystal Waters-Seas, but I prefer Crystal Waters. It feels wrong having a name that doesn't belong to me.

''She's in bed, still a bit sick. After training, pick some more medicine up for her," my mother tells me. Pearl isn't sick with something like cancer, but she does have a cough that seems to get worse when she doesn't get her medicine.

''Ok, I'll pick up her medicine after my spear lesson. Speaking of spears, I have to leave for training now," I respond. I put on my shoes and start walking towards the beach.

''CRYSTAL WATERS!" I hear someone shout. I turn around seeing my mom running towards me.

''You forgot your spear, here," Mom hands me my spear before running back towards the clothing stores by the waves. *When I finally arrive at the beach, I see Finnick Odar holding a trident and demonstrating how to use it to some of his students.

''You must be Crystal. It's nice to meet you. Finnick Odair is the name, and I'm going to be your teacher today," Finnick informs me.

I look at the rows and rows of tridents, then back at him. Sighing, I drop my spear onto the sand.

I'm going to learn how to use a TRIDENT. Won't this be interesting.

"Ok so you hold it like this," Finnick informs me of the correct stance and way to hold a trident. After I have a good stance, Finnick talks.

''See that target over there? The one right next to the glass window?" Finnick asks me. I nod my head and stare dumbly at the dummy.

"Try to throw the trident and hit the dummy," he instructs me. Standing in the stance, I mentally prepare myself for throwing the trident. Inhale, exhale, THROW! I stare at the dummy to see the trident right where the heart should've been.

I just stand there smiling for what feels like an awful long time. Then there's clapping. I turn around to see Finnick smiling at my handiwork.

''Before everyone leaves I'm going to announce who is going to volunteer," Odair says, and I start shaking, thinking that it's going to be me.

''The volunteer this year is Crystal Waters! I will see you all after the Reaping," Finnick states.

I'm not sure I heard correctly, until I feel pats on my back and congratulations. I'm half proud, half scared. I leave training.

I walk towards the apothecary to get Pearl's medicine. Checking the time, it's 11:30. Shit, the Reaping is at 12:00. I run back home as fast as I can, which isn't that fast considering I have a bulky spear in one hand and a container of medicine in the other.

"I laid something out for you Crystal,"my mom tells me. I hand my mom Pearl's medicine, and then proceed to walk upstairs.

I put the spear against my closet wall, and find the dress my mom bought me. No wonder she was headed in the direction of the clothing shops when I went to Training.

It is a beautiful midnight blue dress with an elegant pearl belt around the waist. I pull it on over my head, and look in the mirror. It's like seeing a completely different person. I French braid my hair and walk downstairs.

I slip on some white flats that are by the door and head to the Reaping. After I'm registered in, I walk over to the 17-year old girls section.

As usual, we watch a really stupid and boring video by the Capitol. Sylvia, our escort, begins to speak after we watched the video.

''As always ladies first!" she says in her perky voice. I see many girls shaking, not wanting to get their name called.

"This years female tribute is-'' Before Sylvia can finish her sentence, I shout those famed words:

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!", i walked towards the stage. _WHY DID YOU VOLUNTEER YOURE GONNA DIE_ the weak side of me yelled in my head _She is not gonna die for pearls sake so shut your mouth! _The brave side of me yelled back. I continued walking towards the stage, feeling fear as i stood on the stage, watch out because District 4 has a new winner, i say to myself and smile. To be continued

**Hello everybody! So umm, what did you think about the chapter? More importantly Crystal? Was she brave, weird, crazy because of the voices in her head? What did you think of her? I think she is a tough cookie :D But anyways cookies for all of you who reviews and/or follows/favorites. Alltough i think that my story wont be that popular...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Olivia "Vicious" Visious

It's finally the day of the Reaping, the day where the weak walk straight to their death and the strong walk straight to victory. I'llshow them, I'm strong, I'm gonna win and then my mom will finally be proud of me. She is the reason I train everyday.

My entire life my mom has treated me like I'm just another person, not her daughter. Then again, she's not my real mother. When I asked her why she would say: ''When you bring honor to the district is when I will be proud of you Olivia''.

I get out of my bed and look in the mirror. I have tan skin, dirty blond hair, freckles and turqoise eyes. I'm a little short and skinny too. I look at the clock, shit!

10 minutes until I have to go to Training. I pull on some athletic shorts and a thick strapped tank top. I quickly throw my hair into a ponytail and slip my sneakers on. Running down the stairs, I grab a granola bar and run to the Training Center, 3 miles from my house.

I make it to the Training Center in record time. Pushing open the double doors, I finally open the granola bar and shove it in my mouth. I sign the attendance pad, and walk to the actual training room.

There are knives along one wall, swords on another, some healing survival stuff in a corner, bow and arrows along the third wall, and spears and tridents along the fourth. I walk over to the knives, my best quality.

I hold four in each hand. Staring at the dummies, I close my eyes, twirl around, and BAM! Dead center. I smirk to myself, and go to collect more knives. That's when there is a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see my best friend and secret crush, Noah. I smile at him.

"Hey Vicious! I heard that they made sure only your name is in the Reaping bowl so you get picked!" Noah tells me. I smile, knowing that this will be my year.

After about 2 more hours of sword fighting, knife throwing, and survival skills, I head to the changing room. I down a whole bottle of water before heading home.

When I arrive at my house, I'm all alone. I sigh, knowing that my Lilac probably went to blow money on stupid fashion. I take a quick shower to get rid of all the sweat from Training, before looking in my closet for something to wear.

I finally grab a simple white dress made of lace. I throw it on, and put a red and black flannel button up on over it. I don't button it, though. My hair stays straight, but I do brush it out.

I hear a knock on the door, and know it's a Peacekeeper telling me I have to head to the town square. I slip on a pair of brown flip-flops before heading on the short walk to the town square.

"Welcome to the Reaping of the 72nd Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" our escort, Gianna, says with her high pitched annoying capitol accent.

"Now, this year we will select our tributes before we watch the little film, brought to you from the Capitol''. I saw many of the 12 year olds hugging each other shaking. I believe its unfair to pick 12 year olds, why couldnt it be from the age of 14 to 18?

"As always, ladies first!" Gianna walks towards the girls bowl

"This years female tribute is Olivia Vicsious!'' I smiled, finally my chance to shine.

''I DONT WANT ANYONE TO VOLUNTEER'' i shout giving everyone a deadly stare before walking towards the stage.

My Reaped name means multiple things. Mother will be proud of me. I will bring honor to my District. And I can finally be Noah's girlfriend.

This is my chance.


	3. AN Update

**Sorry chapters are short here are some reasons:**

**1. I am not the creative one im not that good at writing yet.**

**2. Olivia is Epicness By Liv's character not mine im just writing the fanfic, thats why i cant write that much on Olivia.**

**3. Im very busy, homework is like 1 big flood/tornado.**

**And last but not least 4. Im going on a holiday and wont be back until June 1.**

**But anyways thanks to Epicness By Liv for all the epic ideas she pm's me and for being the only one who actually submitted a tribute and for being so epic.**

**Please review i would love to hear some new ideas and more, also its not too late to submit a tribute, you have until 29. of May. So review, pm, favorite and follow please!**


	4. Chapter 3

When im at the stage our escort Sylvia grabs my hand. ''What is your name dear?'' she asks me with her squeaky capitolized voice, now that i look closer she kind of looks like a bunny, white make-up and clothes. ''Crystal Waters'' i say smiling. '' That was our female tribute now for the boys, she said walking over to the boys bowl and dramatically reads the name ''Nemo Fishermen!'', i see a small boy walking from the 12 years old section, horror written all over his face, but then i see a much taller and stronger boy starting to walk towards Nemo. '' I VOLUNTEER'' he shouts and runs towards the stage, maybe he is eager to go in the arena, or maybe he is Nemo's older brother, they look very much alike. Green eyes, brown hair, both strong and tall. The boy comes up on the stage and Sylvia smiles at him ''What is your name?'' she asks, he just stands there emotionless before mumbling ''Troy Fishermen''. Ha! I was right, they were brothers... i wish i had a sister or brother, i have a sister but god knows where she is, maybe she is dead!?

-I sit in a chair while waiting for my first visitors, i hear someone open the door before Pearl and my mother runs in. Pearl crawls up on my lap and hugs me tightly, her tears dripping on my shoulder. My mother tells Pearl to go outside and wait for her. When Pearl is outside my mother just looks at me before starting to shout: ''WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU JUST SIGNED YOURSELF UP ON A TRIP THAT MIGHT LEAD TO YOUR DEATH'' she shouts at me. I thought she would be proud of me, she let me sign up for spear lessons then why is she angry at me now? I dont understand, she knows ill win and come back safe. The words hurt more than i thought. I felt warm tears drip from my cheek and onto the floor, ''Get out and let Pearl in'' i mumbled before shoving her out of the room. I wiped my tears and sat down in the chair again, then i heard Pearl come in, she cried and i hugged her, ''Its alright ill win for you Pearl'' i whispered in her ear before she had to leave. After that we walked to the train station, it takes 2 minutes to get to the train station from the town square.

-When we got on the train i saw Mags and Finnick in the living room talking to each other, i walked towards them and greeted them. Mags was like a grandmother to me after just a few minutes of talking. After dinner i went to my room and took a shower, i ended up smelling like the ocean and flowers. My hair is wavy and long, I just let it be instead of putting it up in a ponytail. I put on a sea blue silk dress and some pretty shoes, i aslo put on my necklace, a blue dolphin with the letter C on it with fake crystals before walking towards the living room. ''You look beautiful Crystal'' Mags says and hugs me. Finnick just smiles at me before saying ''Were in the Capitol now''. I walk towards the window and see tall skyscrapers. When we arrive at the train station i see over thousands of people smiling and waving at us, i didnt even know that you could dye your body pink with green stripes. I smile and wave at the crowd. I need sponsors so i might as well start now.

The others went up to our floor earlier but i decided to meet some other possible allies. When i went to the elevator i saw a girl with tan skin, she was small and skinny and had dirty blonde hair and turqoise eyes. ''Im Olivia from district 2 and you must be from district 4 judging by your looks, and your name is?'' she said, judging by my looks? She also looked like she was from District 4. ''Im Crystal Waters, meet me at the roof later tonight'' i said before waving at her and stepping out of the elevator. I smiled, she didnt even notice that we stopped at her floor. ''There you are Crystal, did you make any friends?'' Mags asked me. I wondered if i should tell her about Olivia, maybe i should but im not going to say our whole conversation. ''Yeah i met the District 2 girl, her name is Olivia and district 1 and the male from district 2, they said that maybe if im strong enough they will take me in.'' i said before an avox walked over to Finnick and gave him a letter. On the envelope it said: _From President Snow to Finnick Odair victor from District 4. _The before smiling Finnick Odair went to a emotionless Finnick Odair. He nodded and walked towards the elevator before he disappeared. After dinner i told Mags that i were going for a walk before heading towards the roof, sitting there was noone else than Olivia.

**There we go chapter 3! Everybody go check out Epicness By Liv, one of the most epic and creative people i know. Review = Thumbs up from Crystal and Olivia. Favorite/Follow = Hugs from Crystal and Olivia!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

I sneak up behind her before i scream as loud as i can. Olivia jumps up and gives me a death glare before laughing. I cant help it but laugh too, its nice to laugh for a change. ''I want to know more about you so i thought we could do a secret for secret?'' i say before sitting down at a bench near some flowers. She nods and sits down next to me. ''I can start'' she says, it takes a while but then she finally starts talking again. ''When i was 3 years old my father took me and my little sister fishing, i lived in District 4. But it came a big storm and my dad died, i dont know what happened to my sister tough. I was floating around in the ocean when i felt grass underneath me.'' She turns around and i think she wipes her tear before continuing. ''I was found and got taken care of by a woman, she lived in District 2.'' She says. Somehow this reminds me about me.. ''Wait i-i, Olivia please dont freak out now but i think your my long lost sister, you see when i was 3 i also went fishing with my dad and sister, but there was a big storm, my father died and i got rescued by some fishermen. They knew who my mother was and took me back to her. No one knew where my sister was and it has stayed like that for years now.'' I say, i feel tears stream down my cheeks. I just run towards the elevator and press the 4 button. I sit at the floor in the elevator and cry. When the door opens i see Mags and Troy still sitting by the table. I walk out of the elevator and sit at the sofa. I cant believe it, i think i finally found my long lost sister, and she or i may die in the arena.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

I see Crystal run towards the elevator, tears streaming down her cheeks and drip down and land at the floor. Cool kids dont cry (A sad norwegian movie). The elevator door opens again and my district partner says its time for bed. I just nod and walk with him back to the elevator. When we get to our floor i just eat supper before going to bed.

-When i wake up i take a shower before putting on the training clothes, a grey and red t-shirt and black pants, on the back of the t-shirt theres my district number and symbol. I put my hair up into a pony tail and walk to the table where the others sit. ''Morning Olivia, if youre wondering Enobaria is still sleeping, shes a little sick'' Brutus says before giving me a sandwich. I eat it and drink some orange juice before Brutus drags us towards the elevator. Its already filled with other tributes, we just need the district 1 tributes then we can stop at the training center. In a corner i see Crystal, she is wearing the same clothes as me just different colors and she has a tattoo with the number 4 on her arm, and the symbol of her district is at the front of her training clothes all the other districts has the same colors as their partners. This is going to be perfect...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXYESSSS! They got spears and tridents! I pick up a trident and get into position and throw it at the dummy, it hits right in the head, i quickly drag it out before backstabbing a dummy an avox put behind me. I lay the trident back and go to the spears, the district 1 male walks up to me, hes so dumb, he asked if he could try before me and i just nodded and gave him a spear. He didnt even go in the right postition and missed the dummy. I just take the spear and throw it. It hits right in the stomach of the dummy. When its lunch i grab a plate, its soup, hot chocolate and some bread, i get bread from district 4, i miss home.. I sit down at a table alone when the careers come and sit next to me. I dont allow anyone else than Olivia to sit next to me. They ask if i want to be in their alliance and when it gets down to us and 2 more tributes the alliance is over. Training goes by fast and soon its the interview day. My stylist dresses me in a light blue dress with crystals around my waist. (Link in my bio!) I also have white high heels on. The make up is simple, some mascara and lip gloss. All the female tributes are gonna be escorted on stage by their male mentor, if they have no male mentor then the escort, and the boys is escorted on stage by the female mentor if there is no female mentor then escort. That means that Finnick is gonna hold my hand and when im by the seat hes gonna go backstage again. I finally get to the waiting room and sit down with the others and talk.

-Now its my interview, Brutus takes my hand and we walk towards the stage, when i sit down in the seat Brutus walks back again. Ceasar takes my hand and asks me some questions about my life and the last question is, ''so tell me Olivia, is there a special boy back home?'' Ceasar asks me, i blush and nod before saying ''Yes, his name is Noah, he is my best friend but i dont know if he likes me in uhh, that way you know''. Then we hear the buzzer and i go backstage.

-''How are you Crystal?'' Ceasar asks me, i smile and say ''im fine Ceasar and how are you?'' i ask with the most kind and polite voice i have. ''Im doing great why thank you, how is your family?'' he asks. ''Well long story short, my dad died in a storm at the sea and my sister floated to District 2 and got adopted somehow while i was found by some fishermen 2 hours later and got home safely to district 4, and if youre wondering my sister is.. Olivia'' i say before looking down at the floor. ''Why i didnt know, im sorry for asking, well lets get to the last question, i ask everyone this, is it a special boy you like back in District 4?'' he asks me. I smile and blush a little then i reply ''Yes, yes it is and his name is Zac Lakes, my boyfriend'' i say before blowing a kiss at the camera and saying ''I miss you Zac''. Then the buzzer goes off and i go of the stage smiling and waving to the crowd.

**There we go! Finally, so i will write a chapter in Zac's POV so you get to know him better! This chapter has 1192 words and 6191 letters (i think) Please like, follow and favorite! Hugs from THGfanficwriter!**


End file.
